


Sky Blanket

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh man just fluffy thingies really<br/>and i'm tired so yeah and it's night, why not write nighttime komahina?</p><p>i just wrote it quickly so there might be mistakes, but hey, enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blanket

A gentle breeze danced across the surface of his skin as he gazed towards the night sky. From the balcony of their small apartment, Hinata could see the bright lights of the city, from vehicles zooming by to the flashing lights on shop signs. Although the sight was beautiful from there, Hinata preferred to look up, up high into the neverending sky. The night sky was always a dark blue hue, extending far out to who knows where - the thought amazed Hinata. As he was staring out into the blanket of sky, he heard light footsteps come from behind him. He recognized that light pitter-patter - it was all too familiar.  
Hinata turned around and looked at the boy, his pale, lanky figure coming closer. "Hinata-kun, what are you doing out at this time of night?", he spoke, his voice sounding fragile and weak - almost, just almost - like a thin piece of glass.

"I'm not tired, so I... I thought I'd just look out." Hinata turned back, looking at the sky. The breeze passed by once more, and he let out a little shiver. The other boy, Komaeda, looked at him with concern. "Are you cold, Hinata-kun...?"  
Hinata shook his head slowly, mumbling a soft 'no'. "It's just a bit chilly out, no big deal," he responded. Komaeda leaned over the railing and looked at Hinata. "That's no good, Hinata-kun. I'll go get my jacket, wait here." Komaeda slipped back into their dark apartment for a minute and came back with his logn, dark-green jacket. "Here, you should put it on. Ah, but not that you have to, it's just a suggestion," Komaeda spoke, smiling softly at him. He placed the jacket gently over Hinata's shoulders.  
"Nn... thanks." Hinata felt his blood rush to his face - was this all it took for him to feel embarassed?

"Say, Hinata-kun... why is it that you always look out into the sky at night?"  
Hinata turned to Komaeda, feeling a sense of surprise wash over him. He didn't tell Komaeda about these kinds of things, but since when did he notice? "It's a giant blanket," Hinata blurted out. He realized that it sounded exceptionally silly and blushed. He could hear Komaeda giggle next to him and sighed. "Shut up." Hinata glanced over at Komaeda, who was recovering from his laughing fit, and looked back into the sky.  
"Aha... sorry, Hinata-kun. It is quite an... interesting thought. But why a blanket?" Komaeda gazed into the sky as well. There was quite a lack of stars - but that was mostly because they were in a busy city, most likely. "That's because it covers the earth," Hinata said. "The sky covers the earth like a giant blanket."  
Komaeda smiled at Hinata, finding his way of thinking interesting. "A blanket, huh...", Komaeda mumbled. "I think it's just a giant abyss. The earth is stuck in it, and we can't escape it." Hinata could almost hear the darkness in his tone. "How like you," Hinata teased.

"Yes, I suppose so. But it's better during the day - after all, the sun comes up to watch us over as we bring hope to the world!", Komaeda exclaimed, smiling as he stared into the sky. Hinata looked at him - he looked happy, almost happy - but his eyes looked so empty.

"If that's so, I like you better during the nighttime," Hinata said with a smile. Komaeda looked at him, confused from his words. "Let's go back inside," Hinata mumbled, walking back inside silently. Komaeda stood up straight and watched him go back in. He briefly turned his gaze back to the sky. "Better... during the nighttime..." Komaeda looked down with a smile, and followed Hinata back inside to rest for another 'hopeful' morning.


End file.
